


Bad Boy

by lovelyairi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, M/M, Reverse Size Kink, Rough Sex, Snowballing, dick sniffing, i think that's it lol, not really - Freeform, one of em has a small dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: Kai spins around a pole and flaunts his body like he doesn't have a care in the worldThat is, until he meets Kyungsoo





	Bad Boy

Kyungsoo enters the club with his head held high and his eyebrows furrowed. He wasn’t the type to personally enjoy these kinds of establishments however, his friends had _insisted_ that tonight he abandon the piles of work stored up in his hard drive to have what they promised would be a good time. And so here he was, a hand in his pocket as the other scrolled down the group chat so that he could figure out where his friends were.

He turns to his right and he coincidentally sees Baekhyun leaning over a round table from his spot on the inner side of the booth. He’s waving and saying something that Kyungsoo can’t hear over the blazing music and people shouting at each other at an attempt to hold a decent conversation. Kyungsoo approaches with his shoulders slumped and he smiles at his friends who move over to make room for him.

“What took you so long? We met up half an hour ago,” Chanyeol asks and Kyungsoo debates whether or not he should be honest. He’d actually been taking a nap and he was rudely awoken by the spam of messages in the group chat, as well as the constant vibrating that came from Baekhyun who actually called him. Knowing that his friends were naturally noisy on Friday nights, he usually kept his phone solely on vibrate.

“I was asleep, Baekhyun, what’d you order me?” Kyungsoo leans closer so that Baekhyun can hear him since Chanyeol and Jongdae were sitting between them. He can see an array of drinks on the table and he notes how many of them were colourful, which probably meant they belonged to Baekhyun. A short glass filled with auburn liquid and ice, topped off with an orange rind was passed over to him and he swirled the drink counter clockwise.

“An old fashioned, since you’re so much fun,” Baekhyun teases with an eye roll and Kyungsoo takes the drink gratefully. He sits back in the booth and decides to read the atmosphere for a hot minute. It’d been awhile since he actually attended one of these so called excursions and he’d never been to this particular strip club before. Kyungsoo used to call himself a man of class and he refused to be seen in such establishments. But now that he was older, he could care less.

The atmosphere was heavy, like it was in most strip clubs. The music was blazing and he was glad this place didn’t have any flashing lights. There was a thin layer of smoke in the air which naturally blurred his vision through the red lighting. The club was neatly organized, from the booths in the corners to the bar near the stage. He could see a seperate floor dedicated to private bookings and maybe even more above them. Kyungsoo looked over to dance floor and past that were three elevated circular platforms with poles running through them.

The first two were occupied, one by a woman, the other by a man. Both were adorned in high heels and the woman was wearing a white thong with a black bow on the front, as well as a black tie and pasties. Her hair was long and it was pin straight, the ends hanging above the thin strand of her thong. The man was dressed in lingerie, black underwear attached to thigh high stockings with a garter belt. He had a choker with chains attached to his nipple piercings and he was moving around the pole with what appeared to be feigned confidence.

“So, why am I here?” Kyungsoo asks bluntly after making his usual observations. Jongdae looks over to Baekhyun who’s switched places with Chanyeol so that he could sit closer. A knowing smirk is on his lips and Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow, after a whole four years of college being Baekhyun’s roommate, he was more than familiar with what that smirk meant. The club suddenly goes dim and there are spotlights shining down on the third stage, Kyungsoo keeps his eyes on Baekhyun.

“Watch,” and he does as he’s told. Kyungsoo tilts his head over to the third stage with an almost bored expression. He watches as a man steps onto the stage and unlike the others, he doesn’t wear heels, no, he’s barefoot. He’s wearing black leather jeans that hold onto his mile long legs, accentuating his figure. The man doesn’t have much of an ass but Kyungsoo is more interested in seeing what his face looks like.

“And now time for our hottest rookie, Kai!” A tacky announcer says and the moment Kai lifts his head, Kyungsoo smirks. Kai’s hair is dyed a platinum blonde and it’s extremely messy and long, looking as though it was purposely blown all over his head. His eyes are lined with kohl and smudged to perfection. He definitely has highlight on his cheeks and his lips are swollen, from biting? From kissing? Kyungsoo wants to know.

What really draws Kyungsoo in, is how Kai appears to not give a damn about his performance. His expression is almost bored as he circles the pole, his body rolling perfectly to the mellow music and he doesn’t bat an eyelash at the stacks of cash being thrown on his stage. The man moves effortlessly, like he was being controlled by some kind of spirit. As he’s dancing, he rips open his white button down and grabs his crotch, his other hand over his nose and mouth as he thrusts his hips into the air.

“And that my friend, is why you’re here,” Baekhyun whispers into his ear and Kyungsoo jumps at the closeness of his voice, seeing how Jongdae was now sitting beside Chanyeol while Baekhyun was by his side. He doesn’t deny the obvious interest he has in Kai, he was everything Kyungsoo would want in a night of fun. However, he was never the type of man to act on his desires. Kyungsoo liked to lure people with his eyes, if they wanted him, they could come and have him. Kai on the other hand, was too far and Kyungsoo was not going out of his way to enter a deadly crowd filled with perverts.

Before he can think about anything else, Baekhyun slaps down what looks like a receipt onto the table. The impact makes the empty beer bottles tip over and Kyungsoo stares at it with interest. He should’ve known that Baekhyun had some kind of plan, hell he was probably friends with the owner of this establishment, his dear friend’s social circle expanded to never ending lengths. Kyungsoo holds out his hand, palm facing up and Baekhyun places the small sheet into his hand.

“What is this,” Kyungsoo asks even though he’s already skimming over the contents of the paper. Baekhyun smirks and he points at the stamp of what looked to be a triangle with a circle inside of it. He then gestures to Kai who’s approaching the end of his routine judging by all the screams and extra cash being thrown at the stage.

“This my dear Kyungsoo, is a ticket to a private show with the infamous Kai,” Baekhyun giggles at the end of his revelation and Kyungsoo questions how much alcohol he’s consumed. But he can’t help but wonder why his friend’s would spend money for him to have a show with a dancer at a strip club. No doubt this kind of place inflated prices for people stupid enough to fall for them, Kai was probably expensive too.

“Don’t think about it too hard. You work a lot, and we’re your friends, it’s only natural we’d wanna help you loosen up a little,” Jongdae winks and Chanyeol nods enthusiastically. Kyungsoo can’t fight the smile on his lips and he can’t deny his excitement. Once he hears the whistles he decides to stand up and head towards the bar for himself, maybe down a shot or two not for confidence but to drown out his logical thoughts for once.

Kyungsoo waits a moment for his two shots and he thanks the bartender who seems to be catching a break with all of his patrons out on the dance floor surrounding the entertainers. The first shot of vodka goes down his throat like fire, and the bitter taste and warmth that follows reminds him of how much he likes hard liquor. He slides the empty glass back to the bartender but when he’s about to take his second shot, soft fingertips take it from his grasp.

“Baekhyun mentioned you were bald but he didn’t mention how pretty you are,” a smooth husky voice runs right down his spine and Kyungsoo turns his head to see Kai lifting the shot glass to his lips, his head tipped back as he hungrily downs the liquor. Kyungsoo’s almost mesmerized as he watches the man’s adam’s apple bob and when dark eyes meet his own, he doesn’t dare look away. Kai places the empty glass down onto the counter and he leans on it, eyeing Kyungsoo up and down.

“You’re Kyungsoo right? How about you follow me on up to one of the rooms and we can get our show started?” Kai licks his red lips and he stands before he saunters off, his ass purposely swinging left and right. Kyungsoo feels as if he’s being dragged from his seat and he takes his time walking up the twisted staircase. As soon as he reaches the top floor, the sound from below is immediately muted, falling into a mumble of noise in the back of his mind. Looking back and forth he only sees one door open so he makes his way there, pleased to find Kai within.

Kyungsoo closes the door behind him and he locks it for good measure before he takes a look around. It seems like a standard bedroom oddly enough, although the satin red sheets and dark wood frame would state otherwise. There’s a dresser beside the bed and on the other side of the room there sits a red leather armchair. In front of it is a pole that resembles the one’s downstairs without the stage at the base as well as a makeshift bar and Kai who’s watching him.

Kyungsoo makes his way to the seat since it’s clear that’s what Kai wants him to do and he crosses his legs as he leans back for comfort. Kai first prepares him a drink, with skills rivaling the bartender downstairs, once he’s done he carries it over to Kyungsoo who accepts it with a smile. It’s an old fashioned. Once he’s done with that he pulls out his phone, presumably to turn on music for him to dance to. Moments later a sultry voice echoes through what must be built in speakers and Kai begins to move.

First he points his toes and spins over closer to the bar, his hand reaching for a tall bottle of soft coloured champagne. Kai doesn’t hesitate as he pours it over his body, his previously white button down now dyed a light orange as it sticks to his golden skin. He seductively pushes his hair out of his face and Kyungsoo’s impressed to see that there’s not a single trace of alcohol on his face despite his hair being drenched.

He watches as Kai dances to the pole and once he begins rolling his body against it Kyungsoo immediately notices a difference in his performance. Unlike the performer below who gave no fucks to the amount of people ogling over him, Kai never let his eyes leave Kyungsoo’s gaze. He appeared almost hesitant about his movement, as though he was actually trying. Kyungsoo’s lips slowly pull into a smirk when he realizes that Kai _wants_ him.

The way Kai pays extra attention to his hip thrusts and the angles of his body that he shows Kyungsoo, oozes with want and desire. His eyes are hungry as they travel up and down Kyungsoo’s body, his lips parted as he pants and through the soaked leather Kyungsoo can see the little tent forming. He licks his lips and uncrosses his legs, finally giving the dancer what he wants seeing how he rushes over to plop himself down onto his lap.

Kai throws his head back when he sits down directly on Kyungsoo’s crotch. He licks his lips and rolls his hips, one of his hands resting on Kyungsoo’s nape as he plays with the shaved strands of hair. Kai lifts his fingers to his lips and he begins sucking on them, his pink tongue obscenely making it’s way between his fingers as saliva coats each and every one. He releases them with a pop and holds his fingers in front of Kyungsoo’s lips,

“Want a taste?” he whispers and Kyungsoo opens his mouth, his gaze dark as he lets them touch his tongue. A mixture of champagne and vodka is what hits him first, beneath that is an undeniable taste of peach and a hint of strawberry sweets? So that was why Kai’s lips had been seemingly swollen. Once his fingers are licked clean Kai pulls them out, getting a final taste of Kyungsoo before he pauses, looking into the man’s eyes.

“Would you like to taste the rest of me?” Kai sounds almost breathless and his eyes are lidded, undeniable lust in his irises. Kyungsoo adjusts his seating so that he can comfortably accommodate to Kai who’s made a home on his lap and he raises an eyebrow. His hands make their way down to the pert flesh of Kai’s ass and he squeezes, loving the way the dancer instantly clenches his hole and bites his lower lip.

“Aren’t there rules against this Kai? I thought I was just getting a show?” Kyungsoo purrs into the dancer’s ear just to feel him tremble. Kai’s grip on the back of his neck tighten and he pulls away clearly unable to keep his previous façade. He’s falling apart and Kyungsoo’s barely touched him. It wasn’t unheard for entertainers at strip clubs to sleep with their clients but it was most certainly not in their contract and was to be avoided.

“B-but I won’t tell,” Kai whines and Kyungsoo can’t believe how cute he’s acting. After that nonchalant performance and then the sexy alcohol dousing, what was with this duality? Kyungsoo pretends to ponder his choices and Kai clearly has no patience because he grinds his hips, making sure to rub the length of Kyungsoo’s clothed cock between his cheeks.. He keeps moving back and forth, rubbing against Kyungsoo as needy moans spill from his plump lips. Kyungsoo grips onto his hips almost too tightly, holding him in place,

“Hmm maybe this bad boy needs some punishment,” Kyungsoo leans in towards Kai’s neck and he takes a nasty bite, leaving a mark. He licks his lips and continues abusing the thin skin which tastes of peaches. He’s so utterly _hungry_. He wants everything Kai has to offer. Speaking of Kai, he’s a puddle of goo in Kyungsoo’s arms, his fingers dancing along the man’s shaved locks without finding purchase, unable to grasp anything.

“Please Kyungsoo, _please_ ,” Kai begs with no shame, not even trying to conceal how much he wants to be wrecked at this point. It turns Kyungsoo on to no ends, wanting to make Kai scream his name. He secures his grip around the dancer and he stands up with Kai in his arms, Kyungsoo waddles over to the bed and he drops down Kai roughly, watching as he bounces on the mattress. Before Kai can get a feel of his surroundings Kyungsoo dives down and captures his lips, pushing him down into the pillows.

The two men groan when they finally get what they want, and their lips are restless as they move together. Kai lets himself be dominated, wanting to be taken whole by this alluring man. He doesn’t protest as Kyungsoo works his fingers into his hair, pulling the strands enough to leave an ache as he lets his hands roam down towards Kai’s nipples, abusing them with calloused fingertips.

Their lips don’t part until Kai’s gasps aloud when his nipple is pulled too hard but he doesn’t have a chance to catch a breath when Kyungsoo inhales his lips once more, already addicted to his taste. Kai has to push him away when he begins feeling light headed and he meets Kyungsoo’s feral eyes. It takes only a second for Kai to be stripped of his damp button down and Kyungsoo goes for his leather pants straight after.

“W-wait Kyungsoo!” Kai sputters but it’s too late, the leather’s already been peeled from his pelvis and hidden nicely in the small of his g-string was his tiny cock. Kyungsoo freezes for a moment and he takes hold of Kai’s hands that are flying to cover his crotch, his cheeks are flushed red and Kyungsoo let’s go, sending the dancer a threatening glance to keep him from hiding himself.

Kyungsoo takes his time removing Kai’s leather pants from the rest of his legs, the dancer’s sweat causing them to stick to his body like glue. Kai lays on the bed panting, his thighs trembling as Kyungsoo’s looks over his naked body apart from his lacy black g-string that hides little to nothing. A mischievous grin spreads onto Kyungsoo’s heart shaped lips and he presses the pad of his index finger against the dark patch in the fabric, toying with the head of Kai’s member.

“You’re just full of surprises aren’t you bad boy?” Kyungsoo doesn’t wait another second and he removes Kai’s g-string, licking the wet patch before he tosses it aside. There, in all of its glory, was Kai’s little penis that was barely three inches long. He was so small and _delicious_. Kai wants to close his legs and hide clearly not used to sex with strangers, and it was sad to see how worried he was about his lack of length. Kyungsoo takes a moment to attend to this, kissing Kai sensually on the lips before he pulls away.

“Why are you so fucking sexy?” he growls and Kai’s eyes widen as Kyungsoo grips his inner thighs, prying them apart so that he can get closer to his prize. Even though Kai’s cock is short and fat, his balls are large and Kyungsoo wants to suck on them, so he does. He suckles on one of them thoroughly before moving onto the other, Kai whining above him. Once again the dancer tries to take hold of Kyungsoo’s none existent hair and he ends up just holding onto his head.

Kyungsoo doesn’t give Kai any warnings as he takes the dancer’s cock into his mouth in one go. The tip brushing the back of his mouth, it’s a comfortable fit and Kyungsoo licks as much of the excess skin as he can, his nose buried into trimmed pubic hair. Kai’s toes curl as he moans, he meets Kyungsoo’s eyes once, seeing how those perfect lips are stretched around his cock and he leans back into the pillow as pleasure makes his legs shake. With one eye open he reaches over to the dresser and pulls out lube and a condom, tossing them towards Kyungsoo.

Kai shudders as his cock is released from the moist heat and he supports himself on his forearms as he looks down at Kyungsoo who’s letting the lube drip onto his fingertips. He eyes the condom for a second and looks back at Kai. Kyungsoo then sits back and he beckons the dancer closer, waiting till he was close before he whispered.

“I’m wearing a little too much don’t you think? My hands are dirty, so won’t you help me?” Kyungsoo asks and Kai swallows hard before he nods. Music is still playing in the background so he times his movement with the rhythm, he circles Kyungsoo and places a kiss behind his ear before he removes the man's black crew neck, it easily slips over his head revealing a beautiful expansion of pale skin littered with moles.

Kai finds it absolutely delightful and he takes a moment to appreciate each one he can see. Kitten licks gracing every single one till he reaches the one beneath Kyungsoo’s chin. He flashes a playful smile at the man and continues on to undressing him. Kai removes Kyungsoo’s belt before his fingers fiddle with the button and zipper of his black skinny jeans that cup his gorgeous thighs. He can smell the musk and arousal emitting from Kyungsoo and his movements grow desperate.

All the while Kyungsoo doesn’t say a word, his eyes fixated to the way Kai eats him up. He smirks when he lifts his hips so that the dancer can remove his pants, the tightness of them dragging down his boxers as well, showing a nice peek of skin through his pubic hair that is quite unruly since he doesn’t care for it much. If anything the sight of his hair makes Kai more excited, his eyes bright like a child on Christmas morning.

“Take a sniff, I know you want to,” Kyungsoo exhales and Kai looks up at him like he’s been caught. _Cute_ , Kyungsoo thinks. Kai shakes his head and he continues removing Kyungsoo’s jeans, but then he realizes he hasn’t removed the man’s shoes yet so he has to awkwardly untie them and toss them aside along with his socks. Kai recollects himself and he leaves Kyungsoo naked, he takes a deep breath before he looks at the man’s cock, the one thing he’d been waiting for all night.

It’s almost too beautiful and Kai is appalled at how Kyungsoo’s cock, simply because it’s his can make him think a veiny atrocity was _beautiful_. The way Kyungsoo’s length curves up angrily was so aesthetically pleasing. It’s almost amazing, how along Kyungsoo’s arms and legs there’s barely any hair but his pubic hair is so thick and lush. Kai licks his lips at the cock that’s much longer and girthier than his own but definitely not at an unbelievable length. It was maybe 6 inches erect? It was perfect.

“Come on bad boy, sit on my face, and sniff my dick,” Kyungsoo winks and Kai resists the urge to punch his handsomely smug face. But he obeys because he can’t deny his filthy desires and he waits for Kyungsoo to lie down with the lube in hand before he takes his own position. Just the sight of Kyungsoo’s manhood makes his lower stomach tingle and he leans down before taking a healthy sniff. It definitely does not smell like rainbows and daisies, more so like skin, musk and a questionable hint of cologne.

Kai yelps when he feels a hand gripping his waist, pulling him down to the point he almost slips and suffocates Kyungsoo with his ass. Whoops he forgot that this was supposed to be a “pleasing both of them” type of position. Kai lets out a mewl as Kyungsoo dives into tasting his neglected entrance and he should’ve known by now that the man barely hesitated with what he wanted. He tries to not let himself get consumed about pleasure and when he feels a lubed finger at his entrance he makes sure to take hold of Kyungsoo’s heavy erection.

Kai lazily strokes Kyungsoo’s cock since he’s a little distracted with the attention his ass hole is currently receiving, from the raw technique of feeling up his prostate to how Kyungsoo licks along his stretched rim. Once he has three fingers wedged deep inside of him he finally finds the courage to take the tip of Kyungsoo’s member between his lips, but he can barely do a thing when he feels a hard prod against his prostate that leaves his drooling with a cock head in his mouth.

“I think you’re ready for me now, come on, get up,” Kyungsoo slaps Kai on the ass and he waits for the dancer to collect himself, wiping the saliva on his chin before he lies down and spreads his legs, wanting to be taken missionary. Kyungsoo has no arguments and he reaches for the condom, ripping open the packet before he slides it on, and he lathers himself in strawberry flavoured lube. He then leans over Kai and makes sure to kiss him deeply as he enters.

The dancer moans into his mouth and he tenses slightly but urges Kyungsoo with his lips to continue. His spine arches when Kyungsoo bottoms out and he feels so full. He presses his thighs against Kyungsoo’s waist as he trembles, adjusting to the length pulsing inside of him. He licks his lips and pulls down the other man for another kiss, his hands rubbing the shaven hair.

“I like this a lot,” he admits and Kyungsoo can’t help but smile and he gives Kai another chaste kiss before he pulls out slowly and pushes back in. The way Kai’s lashes flutter and his eyes lose focus is so beautiful Kyungsoo wants to see it again. He slowly builds up a pace, taking it easy for them both before he begins to drive right in, not a single ounce of mercy as he pounds Kai into the mattress.

Moans slip from Kai’s mouth like he can’t contain them and it edges Kyungsoo on, he wants to hear more, he wants more and more from this gorgeous dancer. Fingernails drag down his back and he growls, smashing their lips together as he rocks back and forth, wanting to find that spot that’ll make Kai scream. As Kyungsoo knits his eyebrows together he looks down to see Kai looking up at him, as if taking in every image in front of him.

Kyungsoo meets his eyes and they stare at one another for a moment during their intimacy. That is until Kai’s face contorts in utter bliss as a loud moan of Kyungsoo’s name rips from his lips. Kyungsoo smirks and he aims for that spot every single time, wanting the dancer to see stars. Everything about Kai screams sex and Kyungsoo wants to indulge in such a sinful man, so he doesn’t rest his hips and gives them both immense pleasure.

“Close,” Kai pants and Kyungsoo doesn’t think he can hold on much longer either. He’s tipsy and they’ve been dancing around each other all night, he wants to cum already. So he reaches down and grabs hold of Kai’s tiny dick, barely able to pump it with how it disappears in his palm but he tries his best to create friction, liking how the dancer is lost between sensations, not knowing to thrust forward or push back.

The sound of skin slapping against skin grows louder and more erratic as Kyungsoo loses himself in Kai’s hot walls around him and soon enough the dancer is roughly grabbing at his head, pulling him down to bite at his lips as he whines and splatters all over his stomach. Despite having such a short length he comes more than the average person, streak after streak colouring his golden skin.

The sight is so erotic Kyungsoo has to hold himself back from coming then and there as Kai’s channel spasms around him. But he does his best to thrust long and deep so that the dancer’s orgasm is mind blowing. When Kai begins twitching from the sensitivity does Kyungsoo allow himself to let go but before he can, Kai is moving away from him, letting Kyungsoo’s dick slip from his entrance.

“Paint me,” he says in the most adorable way it should be illegal. But nonetheless Kyungsoo complies, removing the condom before he strokes himself desperately in front of Kai, it’s when he feels a lick upon his cock head does he finally release. Kai giggles when his face is painted with Kyungsoo’s cum and he greedily laps at the spent cock head in hopes for more.

“Fuck Kai,” Kyungsoo groans and he begins collecting the dancer’s cum on his stomach with his tongue, already having a mouthful before he reaches Kai’s face. He wordlessly orders for Kai to open up to which he happily does, a smile on his lips as he waits for Kyungsoo’s to transfer his cum into his mouth. Kyungsoo then licks up his own release covering Kai’s face and they meet in a hungry sloppy kiss, cum dripping from the corners of their mouths until they both swallow enough to leave only a few strands once they part.

“Well aren’t you a wonder?” Kyungsoo teases and Kai rolls his eyes with a laugh, slapping him on the arm. Kai then begins rummaging through Kyungsoo’s clothes strewn on the bed until he finds the man’s phone, he holds it up to have it unlocked and begins typing away. Kyungsoo’s a little too lost in the euphoria slowly leaving his limbs and he doesn’t give a damn. He lies down and stretches with a yawn while Kai fiddles with their phones.

The music playing from the speakers finally stop and they’re enveloped in the same muted silence as before. The club’s music still pounding downstairs. Kyungsoo wonders if they’re even allowed to stay the night but he could care less at this point, he’s too tired. Kai on the other hand is oddly energetic despite having his brains fucked out moments prior. Kyungsoo takes a peek at the dancer and he really likes the way his smile lights up his whole face. He’s really pleasing to the eye.

“Better not forget about me now Kyungsoo, or I’ll spam you every morning with memes and puns,” Kai threatens as he tosses Kyungsoo’s phone onto his chest. Kyungsoo lifts his phone and he sees a text message from a ‘Kim Jongin’. He lifts his head and takes hold of Kai’s hand, pulling him down for a nice snuggle. He presses a kiss against those plump lips and Kai takes the chance to kiss his bald head.

“Like I could forget about you Jongin,”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I added a lot of random stuff at the end cause I wanted this story to reach a clean 5k okay LOL
> 
> So this started off messy then went like semi sexy then it was like crack at some point and then soft and uhh yeah seems normal for me
> 
> I actually started writing this when Bad Boy came out LOL I stopped when Baekhyun was about to give Kyungsoo the little ticket XD
> 
> Well that's about it from me, I don't have much to say~ also what it is with me and alcohol with sex LOL
> 
> Please do comment ;D it'd be nice
> 
> \- Airi


End file.
